Cream's New Mother
by FiniteZero
Summary: Vanilla finds a new love, though not one she expected. Contains Vanilla-OC pairing, and is of the yuri genre.
1. Chapter 1

Vanilla logged on to her computer. Skype started up automatically. Cream was in bed, so she would not be bothering her, fortunately. Vanilla saw that her friend, whose username was Queen Amos, was online. Vanilla's own username was VanillaR. She didn't use the internet all that much, so she didn't feel the need to use much imagination. Vanilla began to message her.

VanillaR: Hello, Amos.

Nea was tucking her daughter, Demitra into bed, seeing that she had fallen asleep. She kissed her child on the head when she herd her computer chime, alerting her that her friend, VanillaR was online on Skype. Her name was Queen Amos for a many reasons, but we won't get into them. She smiled and answered her friend.

Queen Amos: Good Evening, Ms. Rabbit.

Vanilla smiled. She liked her friend Amos for many reasons, though... Though she also sort of wanted her as more than a friend. Vanilla blushed at the thought. She had able to... Admire both genders, though the last and only time she had been with someone was the man who fathered Cream... Though he had gone missing years ago, before Cream could ever know him. However, no matter how selfish it seemed to her, she needed someone new. She needed to move on.

VanillaR: I was hoping we could meet. In person.

Nea felt a bit of the same way about Vanilla. Though, she wasn't fully sure. She was once married to the man who had done so much for her. He was even Demitra's father. Nea looked at the picture by her computer. It was of her and a male wolverine with robotic arms. In her arms in the picture was baby Demitra, who was only months old at the time. Nea's husband died when their child was only three. So she wouldn't remember him much. She looked at the new message that VanillaR sent her and blushed.

Queen Amos: Really? When? Where?

Vanilla thought for a good place to meet, thinking for a bit before reaching an idea.

VanillaR: How about the park? I'll be sitting on the bench on the southernmost side. I'll send you my picture, so you know who to look for.

Vanilla then sent a picture of herself to Amos.

Nea smiled at her friend's image. She sent one to Rabbit. Vanilla liked the image of Amos. She looked really beautiful to her.

Queen Amos: Okay then. What time?  
VanillaR: How about as soon as possible? Maybe in a half hour so we can ready ourselves first.

Nea giggled. She looked at the time. it was only 5:34.

Queen Amos: Okay. I'll see you then.

VanillaR: Okay.

Vanilla went to her closet, and chose her favorite dress. She removed what she was wearing, and put on the new dress. She applied lipstick and a little bit of makeup to make herself presentable, and she went to the livingroom. She left a note for Cream, just in case, and left the house, making sure to lock up. She went to the park.

Nea smiled and rummaged through her closet for something to wear. She found a dress, but a lot different from Vanilla's and fixed up her hair. She knew that Demitra knew the rules while she was home alone. She kissed her daughter's head again and left for the park.

Vanilla went to the southernmost park bench, and sat down. A man, who seemed to be the shady sort, walked over.

"It's not safe to be out here alone." He said.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Vanilla replied. The man flipped out a switch blade.

"I don't think you understand what I meant." The man said, threatening her with said blade. "Now, if you were to give me a little money, the world would be a safer place for you. Kapeesh?"

Nea just happened to be arriving when the man threatened Vanilla. She used her most unique ability, which was literally turning invisible. She slowly started to make her way over to do what she could.

Vanilla was now scared. Shaking, she slowly reached for her wallet, when she realised she had not brought it with her. She had no money to give the man. "Hurry up. Or do you want to find yourself 90% more dead?"

Nea's eyes widened at the man's words. She acted fast and held his hand that was holding the knife to his side. Once it was, she pressed a knife she carried to his chin.

"Make one move..." She started, and turned visible. "...And it'll be your last." Both Vanilla and the man were too stunned to move.

"Urg... How did you do that?" he tried to ask. "It is no concern of yours." Nea said. She took the blade from the man and shoved him away from Vanilla.

"Leave." She ordered. The man quickly fled.

"You must be Queen Amos." Vanilla said. "It's me, VanillaR. Thank you so much for saving my life..." Vanilla bowed to show her appreciation. Nea turned to her with a smile. She put the knives away somewhere on her dress and bowed back, holding her dress a bit.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She said. "And think nothing of this. I was just simply doing what was right."

Vanilla smiled. "Still, that man might have killed me if you had not intervened... You see, I had not brought my money with me... And... Um, I would prefer not to think about if he found that out." She explained.

Nea raised her hand for Vanilla to stop. "Please." She said. "I understand. If it were the other way around, I probably wouldn't have been as fortunate." Vanilla now really didn't want to think about it.

"Please, Ms. Amos, have a seat." Vanilla suggested.

"Thank you." Nea said. "But, please, call me Nea." She smiled at Vanilla and took a seat next to her.

"Okay, Nea." Vanilla said, smiling. "It's nice to talk to you... In person."

"As is the same to you, VanillaR." Nea said. She smiled and examined Vanilla's body. She liked what she saw, but felt a bit awkward about it.

"P-please, just call me Vanilla." Vanilla said, nervous from Nea checking her out, as she wasn't sure if Nea liked her body or not. Vanilla most definitely liked Nea's, which caused her to blush.

Nea giggled at Vanilla's name. "Vanilla?" She said. "Such a delici-...Uh...I mean...unique name." Nea blushed at what she said and kinda looked away from Vanilla. Vanilla also looked away in embarrassment, blushing heavily.

"Er... Th-thank y-you." She stuttered.

Nea blushed as she looked away from Vanilla. There was a short amount of silence between the two for a short while. Nea broke it with the first question she could think of.

"So..." She started. "A-Are you married, V-Vanilla?"

"I... No, I'm not married." Vanilla responded.

"Ah." Nea said. "So I take it you don't have children either?"

"Well... I do have a daughter." Vanilla replied. She would have brought that up in the online discussions, but Nea never asked.

"Really?" Nea asked, sounding interested. "I have a daughter as well. Her name's Demitra."

Vanilla smiled. "That is a lovely name. My daughter's name is Cream." Nea giggled a bit. She for some reason expected that.

"That's adorable." She said. She looked over at the horizon at the setting sun. She stood up and smiled at Vanilla.

"Shall we take a walk?" She asked. "Probably continue our conversation while we do."

Vanilla smiled and stood up. "That would be lovely." She responded. Nea smiled and started walking with her. She started telling Vanilla all about Demitra as they did. Vanilla listened to Nea as she talked about her daughter. She also talked about her own daughter, Cream. Nea smiled as they talked. She looked up at the moon. Her eyes lit up in the light of it as she sighed at its beauty. Vanilla's eyes looked at the moon as well. Her hand happened to rest on Nea's. Nea felt Vanilla's hand on her's and remembered when her and her husband would have nights like this. She continued to get lost in the moon and ended up holding Vanilla's hand. Vanilla blushed, and looked at Nea's bright eyes. They were beautiful. Nea looked back and blushed at Vanilla. Vanilla then got lost in Nea's eyes. She found herself leaning forward. Nea continued to blush. Vanilla kissed Nea lightly. Nea felt herself holding Vanilla's cheek and closing her eyes as they kissed. Vanilla continued to blush, but at the same time, really, really enjoyed this. Nea enjoyed this just as much. She started to hold Vanilla close and continued the kiss. Vanilla held Nea as well as she also continued the kiss. She was really falling for her. Nea ended the kiss after a bit and started to catch her breath. She smiled at Vanilla and continued to hold her.

Vanilla looked back. "That was... Magical..." She commented.

"Y-Yes." Nea said. She was still smiling and could feel her hands shaking for some reason.

Vanilla smiled. "Perhaps we can meet up tomorrow, set up both a real and play date for us and our daughters, respectively." She suggested.

"That would be lovely." Nea said. "Demitra loves meeting new people to play with."

Vanilla nodded. "Then it's settled." Nea smiled and started to walk while holding Vanilla's hand. Vanilla smiled. She was now deeply in love with Nea. Nea was starting to feel the same way. But, she wasn't fully sure. She smiled at Vanilla and started humming as they walked. Vanilla happened to know the tune as well, and hummed with her. Nea smiled as she did and kissed er blushed and smiled. She continued to walk.

Nea looked at the bracelet she wore which was actually a watch and checked the time. "8:40 already?" She said. "My, it didn't even seem that long we've been gone."

"Well... Time flies when we're together, I guess." Vanilla said. "I suppose you could walk me home?"

"Of course." Nea said. "I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, wondering if that man had come back for you."

"I appreciate your concern." Vanilla noted. "Thank you." Nea nodded and started to take Vanilla home. Vanilla held her hand the entire way. This was an amazing new experience for her, in a way. Nea was happy for the moment. She could feel a positive future coming. She soon got Vanilla home and wished her a good night. "Good night to you too, Nea." Vanilla said. She gave her a quick kiss before going inside. Nea smiled at the kiss and started back for home. Vanilla went inside, and changed into her pajamas. She went to her bed, and swiftly fell asleep, and had pleasant dreams of Nea.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came. Nea was woken up by Demitra who ran in her room, laughing and cheering about random things.

Vanilla awoke. She got dressed, and began to make breakfast. Nea did the same and at the same time, sent Vanilla a message, via Skype.

Queen Amos: Morning.

Vanilla was quick to reply once breakfast was done.

VanillaR: Good morning.

Nea served Demitra and herself and replied.

Queen Amos: How are you? Are we still considering those dates?

Vanilla served herself and Cream, waiting for Cream to awaken.

VanillaR: I'm well. Yes, those dates will happen. How about we meet in the park, same time as last night?

Queen Amos: Of course.

VanillaR: Or maybe in an hour, so we can bring our daughters.

Queen Amos: An hour? I'm sorry I can't. Demitra has an appointment.

VanillaR: Oh. When are you both available?

Queen Amos: An hour after that one.

VanillaR: Okay, so two hours?

Queen Amos: Yes. I shall see you then.

VanillaR: Okay. See you then.

Two hours passed. Vanilla was at the park with Cream and Cheese. Nea arrived with her daughter. Her child's hair didn't seem to be combed and was very copious.

Vanilla smiled at Nea. "Ah, Cream, this is Ms. Nea, my... special friend." she explained.

Nea smiled and sat next to Vanilla. "Hello Cream." She said, "This is my daughter, Demitra." Demitra smiled, showing she was missing a tooth and waved.

Vanilla looked at Cream. "Say 'hi', Cream." She said.

Cream smiled at Demitra and waved. "Hello." She said. Cheese cheered happily at Demitra who tried to catch him.

Vanilla giggled. "Your daughter seems nice." She said. Demitra started to lead Cream over to the nearby play equipment.

"She is." Nea said with a sigh. "I'll be sad when she grows out of it."

"Everyone grows up some time." Vanilla commented. She sighed.

"True." Nea said, with another sigh. She still gave a soft smile, watching the children play. Vanilla found herself holding Nea's hand. Nea smiled and kissed Vanilla softly for it. Vanilla smiled and kissed back.

A bit of time passed. Nea and Vanilla sat on the bench and conversed as the children and chao continued to play.

"It is hard, being a single parent." Vanilla said.

"Very." Nea said. "Especially with young children that are so full of energy." Vanilla smiled. She saw Amy Rose coming their way. Nea watched as she came over. Amy waved at them. Though she didn't know her, Nea waved back. Vanilla also waved back.

"Hey, Vanilla." Amy said. "How's it going?"

"It's been going well, Ms. Rose." Vanilla replied.

"It has." Amy said. She noticed Nea and noticed that her and Vanilla holding hands. "And who's this?" She asked, curiously. Vanilla figured Amy was old enough.

"She's my new love." Vanilla replied simply. Nea smiled and nodded.

Amy blushed but smiled. "Oh." She said. "I-I see."

Vanilla smiled. "Don't tell Cream, though. She's too young." Vanilla requested.

Amy looked over and saw Cream still playing. "...Okay." She said. "I won't."

"Or any one else." Nea added. "I'm...not sure if Vanilla's ready for anyone else to know."

"I only told you because you're best friends with my daughter." Vanilla explained.

Amy again nodded in agreement. She smiled at the couple. "Your secret is safe with me." She said.

"Thank you, Ms. Rose. I greatly appreciate this." Vanilla replied with a small bow.

"Sure thing, Vanilla." Amy said. She was about to continue, but saw Sonic run by farther off and took off running, calling his name at the same time.

"Ah, Amy's pursuit of love." Vanilla commented, smiling.

"Does she always do that?" Nea asked, laughing.

"All the time." Vanilla answered.

Nea continued to laugh. She put her arm around Vanilla and sighed with a smile. Vanilla put an arm around Nea as well. She once again kissed her. Nea kissed back and lied her head on Vanilla's shoulder. Vanilla smiled, and stroked Nea's back.

"I... I love you." Vanilla confessed. It was only the second day, but Vanilla just felt so in love with her. Nea blushed when she heard Vanilla. She couldn't believe what she said. She sat up and looked her in the face.

"W-What did you say?" Nea asked. The color drained from Vanilla's face. She stammered, trying to respond, but wasn't able.

Nea moved in closer to her. "What did you say?" She begged.

"That... That I love you." Vanilla finally admitted.

Nea gave joy filled smile and kissed Vanilla, deeply. "I...love you too." She said. Vanilla kissed back, unaware that the kids could see the two of them. Demitra watched them and pointed it out to Cream who was a bit confused, but ignored it.

Vanilla finished the kiss. "...That was the best kiss I have ever had..." she remarked in awe.

"M-Me too." Nea said, moving a strand of hear from her face.

Vanilla embraced Nea. "I want to be with you... Forever..." she whispered into her ear.

Nea smiled at Vanilla's words. "I pray we never separate." She said. "I'll always stay with you." Vanilla smiled, holding her close. Nea smiled and looked over Vanilla's body. Vanilla blushed as she did that. Nea blushed too, and quickly stopped. Vanilla wasn't sure what to say.

A bit of time passed. Demitra and Cream were still playing, but the sun was setting, and the leaving.

"I guess we should go home." Vanilla said. "Unless... You want to have a sleep over?" Nea thought about it.

"W-Well,...a sleep over might be nice." Nea said. Vanilla nodded. She smiled. Thoughts went through her mind about what they would do together. Nea called Demitra over who brought Cream and Cheese along.

"Demi, how would you like a sleepover with Cream tonight?" She asked her daughter. Demitra nodded quickly.

"Mommy, is Demitra really staying over tonight?" Cream asked, happily.

Vanilla nodded. "Yes, Ms. Nea and Ms. Demitra are coming over for the night."

Demitra and Cream gave each other friendly hugs and cheered, chanting, "Sleepover!" Vanilla smiled. This was going to be nice.

Later that night, Nea rung Vanilla's door bell, as she and Demitra arrived with everything they needed. Vanilla answered the door and let them in.

"Hi." Nea said.

Demitra waved. "Hello." She said.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Vanilla greeted. Nea and Demitra entered and looked around.

"Your house is very pretty." Demitra said. Nea smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you very much." Vanilla said. Cream ran out from her room and greeted Demitra. They both ran off and started to play. "I guess we could play, too." Vanilla suggested. Nea blushed. "W-What do you mean?" She asked. "I have some cards." Vanilla said, innocently. Nea breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay." She said , smiling. "What do you want to play?" "How about go fish?" Vanilla suggested. "Of course." Nea said. Vanilla nodded and went to get the cards. Nea sighed and waited for her. Vanilla returned with a pack of cards. Nea had taken her hair out of the ponytail it was usually in and just let it hang naturally. "I like that look." Vanilla commented. Nea blushed. Though most of her hung to the sides and back, some sat in front of her forehead. "Thank you." She said. Vanilla smiled and started playing. Nea smiled and started to play along. The two continued playing for an hour.

They were tied so far. Each with two victories. "Perhaps we could snuggle for a little bit?" Vanilla suggested. "That would be nice." Nea said, putting down her cards. Vanilla put down her cards as well. She sat down on the couch by the fire. Nea sat with her and put her arms around Vanilla. Vanilla smiled. It was now very romantic. After a very short while, Cream and Demitra had fallen asleep after playing. As did Cheese the chao with them.

"What do you want to do, my love?" Vanilla asked.

Nea started to think. She blushed when one thought came to mind. "W-What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well, our children are asleep." Vanilla said. "How about we go to bed?" Nea quickly nodded.

"Yes." She said. "Let's." Vanilla smiled, and held her hand as she led Nea to her bedroom. Nea grabbed her bag full of things she would need for the night, like a toothbrush and such. Vanilla went onto her bed, and began to take off her clothes so she could put on her pajamas. Nea blushed as she watched her and started to do the same. Vanilla soon put on her night-gown. Nea searched in her bag for her sleeping clothes. She found the clothes, and put them on. The two smuggled in bed and swiftly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The new day arrived.

Vanilla awoke. She stretched, and got up to make breakfast. Nea was already up. She was with the two girls as they played and smiled at Vanilla.

"Good morning, Cream, Demitra and Nea." Vanilla said.

"Good morning." The all said right back at her.

"Who wants pancakes?" Vanilla asked.

Demitra and Cream were the first to scream, "ME"! Nea smiled and laughed at them. Vanilla smiled, and began making pancakes. Nea helped with anything else. Soon, Vanilla's signature pancakes were complete. She served for all four of them.

Demitra. Cream, and Cheese all sat and started to eat. Nea sat down and waited to eat with Vanilla. Vanilla began to eat. There were something about the pancakes different from all other pancakes that made it absolutely heavenly. Nea ate along and moaned at the taste.

"Wow, Vanilla." She said. "These are delicious. You must show me how you make them." Demitra nodded in agreement.

"Well, I add a little something that makes my pancakes special." Vanilla replied. She showed them a bottle of vanilla extract. Nea laughed a bit while Demitra and Cream looked a bit confused.

"I put two drops of vanilla in the batter. Makes it wonderful." Vanilla said.

"Well, it certainly does work." Nea said. "I'll have to try that sometime."

"Okay then." Vanilla said, finishing her pancakes off. Demitra continued to chow down on her pancakes and asked for more when done.

"Sorry, honey, that's all for today." Vanilla said. Demitra was a bit disappointed. Cream saw this and gave Demitra half of her pancakes. Vanilla and Nea smiled at their sharing.

Nea put her plate in the sink and started to wash it, as did Vanilla. Demitra finished all her pancakes and handed her plate to her mother, to wash. Vanilla walked over to Nea.

"We need to talk." She whispered. Nea nodded and continued to wash the plates. Vanilla left to her room, and waited for Nea. Cream finished her plate and ran outside to play with Demitra. Nea washed all the plates and went to Vanilla's room wo see what she wanted to talk about. Once Nea was in the room, Vanilla started talking.

"We should explain our relationship to our children." Nea sighed and sat next to her.

"I know." She said. "Demitra is already starting to figure something out."

"Yeah." Vanilla responded. "That's why we need to talk to them about it. That way we can answer any questions they might have." Nea nodded and left to continue on with the day. Vanilla lied down to rest a bit.

Nea took a shower after she left Vanilla. Vanilla then went to take a shower as well, and happened to see Nea in the buff. She quickly blushes and closed the door. Nea had seen her and picked up the towel to cover herself. She blushed and went over to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"J-just me." Vanilla responded, embarrassed. Nea blushed and turned invisible.

"You can come in." She said. I"m...decent." Vanilla nodded and walked inside.

"Where are you?" she asked. She then walked into Nea. Nea stumbled back a bit and stood on the mat to show where she was.

"In front of you." She groaned. She dropped the towel from around her, which became visible again, but left her still unseen. Vanilla blushed.

"Oh, I see- I mean, don't... See." Vanilla said.

"I-I Know what you mean." Nea said, with a nervous chuckle. Vanilla found herself looking away from where Nea was.

"I was hoping to take a shower, but I'll wait until you are done." She said.

"No." Nea said. "I am done. Please, go ahead." She started for the door, kicking the towel on the way out. Once Nea was outside, Vanilla undressed and entered the shower. Nea became visible once again and returned to Vanilla's room to get dressed. Vanilla washed herself completely, and exited the shower. She then dried herself. Nea started to comb her hair after getting dressed. Vanilla put a towel on and went to her room. Nea had just finished combing her hair and was putting it back in a ponytail. Vanilla smiled.

"I like your hair." she said.

"Thank you." Nea said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Vanilla responded. Nea smiled at her and finished her hair.

"I, uh, need to dress." Vanilla said.

"Oh." Nea said, standing. "My pardons." She gave a nervous chuckle and left the room. Vanilla smiled, took off the towel, and got dressed. It took 20 minutes.

Nea sat out in front of the house and watched Cream and Demitra play. Vanilla joined her.

"When should we give the talk?" She asked.

Nea sighed. "Now would be good." She said.

"Okay. We should let them play a little more first." Vanilla said.

"Are you sure?" Nea asked. Vanilla nodded and smiled. Nea smiled and continued to watch their little girls play around.

Time passed.

"Okay, girls! It's time to come inside." Vanilla called out to the girls. Nea stood up from the porch and went into the house. Cream and Demitra obeyed and started back to the house with Cheese the chao. Vanilla also stood up and went inside. She sat on the chair opposite the couch. Nea sat on the couch as Demitra joined her.

"Why did we have to come in, mommy?" Cream asked.

"Well, there's something Ms. Nea and I have to talk about with you." Vanilla said. Cream nodded and hopped into Vanilla's lap.

"What do you want to talk about, mom?" Demitra asked Nea. She sat to think and looked to Vanilla on where to start.

"Well... It's about me and Ms. Nea." Vanilla started. "We... We're in love." Cream clapped for a second. When she stopped she traded a confused look with Demitra.

"How is that possible?" Demitra asked.

"Well.." Nea started. "It's just as the same way that me and your father fell in love."

"Cream, Nea will be over very often, so treat her as you treat me, okay?" Vanilla said.

"Same with Vanilla, Demi." Nea said. Both girls nodded.

"So does that mean Demitra will be over to play a lot more?" Cream asked, excitedly. Vanilla smiled.

"Yes, she will be over a lot more. She'll be like... Your new sister." Vanilla said. Demitra and Cream hugged each other and started cheering. Vanilla smiled wider. It was like all one happy family. Everything was so nice, so perfect. Nea smiled at the thought. But, then she looked to the floor in sorrow. Vanilla was concerned.

"What is it, my love?" She asked. Nea waited to answer. Demitra and Cream started for the door.

"Mommy, can we go back out to finish playing?" Cream asked. Cheese flew around her head, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Cream. Go ahead and play." Vanilla said. Cream smiled and ran outside with Demitra and Cheese. Vanilla looked at Nea, concerned. Nea looked up at her and sighed.

"There is something I need to tell you." She said.

"You can tell me anything." Vanilla replied. She held Nea's hand.

Nea sighed. "I-It's my sister-in-law." She said.

"Your sister-in-law?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes." Nea said. "As in, my husband's sister. Well,...she...um..." Vanilla listened closely.

"She's..one of the people who wouldn't...approve of our relationship." Nea said. "You know what I mean?"

"...Oh..." Was all Vanilla could say. Nea looked back at the floor with the same sad look.

"It won't ruin our relationship, Nea." Vanilla said. "I Promise."

"I know." Nea said. "It's just...I don't want her filling Demitra's head with all her talk about it being wrong."

Vanilla frowned. "I... I wouldn't want that either..." She said. Nea sighed at the thought and held onto Vanilla's hand tighter.

Vanilla was now a little scared. "So... When is it that she might come here?" She asked.

"Well, she hasn't met you." Nea said. "And doesn't know where you live. But, she drops by our home unannounced quite often."

"...Oh." Vanilla replied. All it took was bad timing and things could get ugly, fast. "Well, I will stay by your side, no matter what."

Nea smiled at her for that. "Thank you." She said. "I know you will." Vanilla smiled a little, and hugged her tightly. Nea hugged back and shared a quick kiss with Vanilla. Vanilla enjoyed the kiss. She knew that she would be with this woman for the rest of her life, and that made her smile. Nea felt the same way and smiled. She continued to watch the kids play from the window and continued to hold Vanilla's hand.

"We'll make better parents together rather than alone." Vanilla said.

"I know we will." Nea said. "I'm happy to see that our children took the news rather well too." Vanilla nodded. All in all, the day couldn't have gone better.


	4. Chapter 4

After a bit, a twin tailed fox came over to the yard.

"Who is that?" Nea asked.

"Ah, that's Miles Prower, a friend of Cream's." Vanilla replied.

"Why does he have two tails?" Nea asked.

"I don't really know. He just does. He was born with it." Vanilla said. Nea thought that was a strange but, she had pink hair and snow-white fur. Tails knocked on the door and asked to some in. Vanilla walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Mr. Prower. Come inside." She said, holding the door open for him.

"Thanks, Vanilla." Tails said, entering. He seen Nea and smiled at her.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is my partner, Nea." Vanilla said. She wasn't afraid of people knowing about their relationship anymore. Tails blushed.

"P-Partner?" He said. Vanilla nodded. Nea went over and gave him a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Prower." She said. "I'm Nea." Vanilla wasn't sure how to gauge his response, so she didn't.

Tails shook Nea's hand and turned to Vanilla. "So Vanilla, how did you and Nea meet?"

"We met online a year or so ago. It wasn't until recently when we met in person." Vanilla explained.

"Cool." Tails said, sitting on the couch.

"At first we were just very good friends." She said. "But, we started to get...closer."

Vanilla smiled. "We get closer every day." She said.

"Indeed." Nea said, holding Vanilla's hand. _I can imagine how close_ Tails thought. He smiled at them.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're happy together." He said aloud.

"Thank you, Mr. Prower." Vanilla said. "So, what brings you here?"

"Nothing much." Tails answered. "I just came over to play with Cream for a while. And her new friend, clearly."

Nea smiled. "That's my daughter." She said. "Her name is Demitra."

"Go ahead and play with them, Mr. Prower." Vanilla said.

"Oh yeah." Tails said, hopping off of the couch. "Nice meeting you, Nea." He said, leaving out the door.

"You too." She said, back.

"That went well." Vanilla said. "Yes." Nea said. "It really did."

The day was going surprisingly smooth.

Nea sat out on the porch with Vanilla and watched as the children played around. Vanilla watched as well. Much time passed, and it was soon dark outside. Nea had called the girl and Cheese back inside as Tails flew off. Vanilla went inside as well. Demitra, Cream, and Cheese came back in, followed by Nea. Demitra tracked leaves into the house, which were all tangled in her hair. Nea sighed and sat with her, attempting to comb them out. Vanilla helped Nea out. Demitra sat and played with one of Cream's dolls, not really caring what her mother and Vanilla were doing. Nea tried to comb Demitra's hair, but the comb kept breaking, in the tangled mess. Vanilla was using a more sturdy comb and was having more success.

"What kind of comb is that?" Nea asked.

"It's made of metal." Vanilla replied.

Nea facepalmed. "Of course." She said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Vanilla shrugged. "I don't know. Metal combs are more expensive, but of course are also more sturdy." She said.

"I can see." Nea said, with a smile. "Thank you for the help. Usually when I try to comb her hair, I have to fight with her."

"You're quite welcome." Vanilla said. Demitra continued to play and helped a few times when her hair was combed.

Soon it was time for dinner.

"Nea, dear, would you like to help me prepare dinner?" Vanilla asked.

"Of course." Nea answered. "What are you making?"

"I was thinking we could make a pizza." Vanilla said.

Nea smiled wide. "That would be fun." She said. "My husband and I used to make pizza all the time."

Vanilla smiled. "Let's get started then. You can work on the dough, I'll make the sauce."

Nea nodded and got everything she would need to make the dough. Vanilla got everything needed for the sauce. Nea started to make the dough as Cheese and the girls came in to watch. Vanilla got everything she needed for the sauce. She quickly got to work and began making the sauce. Nea started to prepare the dough for everything to be put on it. Vanilla was soon done with the sauce. Nea was flattening out the dough.

"Are you ready for the sauce?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes." Nea answered. Demitra and Cream stood by the counter to watch Vanilla and Nea make the pizza. Vanilla carefully poured the sauce onto the pizza dough. Nea helped spread it out as Demitra got the cheese out the fridge.

"Thank you, Demitra." Vanilla said as she got the cheese. She took the cheese grater and distributed the cheese over the sauce. Cheese the chao started crying as Demitra started to grind his butt on the cheese grater.

"Dang it, Demi." Nea said rushing over to stop her.

Vanilla shook her head. "Tsk tsk."

"Why did you do that?" Cream asked, clearly upset.

"Don't we need shredded cheese?" Demitra asked.

"Yes, but, not the chao Cheese, Demi." Nea said.

Demitra then looked embarrassed. "Oh." She said.

"Cheese is just the name of the Chao, Demitra." Vanilla explained.

"Oh." She said, again. "I'm sorry, Cheese." She hugged the chao and gave him a kiss.

"That's better." Vanilla said. The chao continued to fly for his butt was still a bit sore. Once the cheese was on the pizza, Nea grabbed something to put on it.

"Vanilla, what would you like on the pizza?" She asked.

"We usually have our pizza's plain." Vanilla said.

"Why?" Demitra asked.

"Because that's how we prefer it. We sometimes put vegetables on, though." Vanilla responded.

"Well, let's have a vegetable pizza." Nea said. "It's a lot more fun that way." Vanilla smiled, and got some peppers and tomatoes to put on the pizza. Nea started to cut up the peppers. Vanilla cut up the tomatoes. She put small slices of it on the pizza. Nea let Cream and Demitra spread everything out on the pizza. Soon, it was ready to bake. Vanilla put it in the oven. Nea waited at the dinner table.

Some time passed, and Vanilla served the pizza to the rest of the family. Demitra and Cheese started eating as soon as they were served, as did Vanilla. Nea started to eat with them after a bit.

"How do you like it?" Vanilla asked them.

"It's delicious." Cream said. Demitra nodded in agreement.

Nea smiled "It's very good." She said.

"Thank you." Vanilla responded. Nea nodded, as a way of saying, "You're welcome." Vanilla smiled. After dinner, Nea got Demitra and Cream into a bath.

"You know, the night is still young." Vanilla said.

"Yes." Nea said, sitting next to Vanilla.

Vanilla stood up, smiling. "We could go outside, look at the stars." She suggested.

Nea smiled. "Okay." She said, standing. "Let's." Vanilla took Nea's hand and went outside. Nea followed and looked up at the sky. Vanilla did as well.

"It's beautiful..." Vanilla said.

"It is." Nea said. "I can't recall a time when they sky was this beautiful."

"Maybe... It's because we're both under the stars, together." Vanilla said. Nea smiled at the thought and held Vanilla close.

"Perhaps." She said. "But, it isn't the stars that I find to be the best part of the night." Vanilla smiled and kissed Nea deeply. Nea kissed back and closed her eyes. She put her arms around Vanilla and tuned out everything around them. Vanilla put her arms around Nea as well, so deeply in love with her that the rest of the world faded away. There was only Nea. Nea held Vanilla, as if it would be her last time. She ended the kiss to catch her breath and smiled.

Vanilla smiled. "I love you. I love you more than anything in the world."

Nea smiled. "I love you too." She said. "You, Vanilla Rabbit, are what makes life worth living. And I want you and our daughters to be all in my heart."

"We will be together until the end of time." Vanilla said. Nea smiled and kissed Vanilla again, with more passion. Vanilla kissed back with equal passion. It felt like the two were now one. Nea stood up after the kiss and took Vanilla's hand, leading her back into the house. Vanilla happily went inside. Nea smiled at her and blushed as she started for Vanilla's room. Vanilla smiled as she guided Nea there. Nea smiled and sat on the bed. Vanilla kissed her. Nea kissed back and lied down as she did.

"...We should go to sleep." Vanilla suggested. Nea looked a bit disappointed. She smiled and nodded though. Vanilla smiled as well and turned off the lights. She soon fell asleep in Nea's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Nea woke up to the smell of smoke and the loud beeping of a fire alarm. Vanilla was still asleep.

"Vanilla. Vanilla, wake up!" Nea said, shaking her.

Vanilla awoke, startled. "Wh-what is... Is that... Smoke?"  
She quickly got up and opened the door to a face full of fire. Vanilla, without a second thought, bolted towards the children's room. No one was in there. Nea went to the source of the fire, which was the kitchen. Demitra and Cream were in there, hugging Cheese and crying.

"Vanilla, the children are out here!" She called. She opened the door and rushed Demitra and Cream out. Vanilla rushed towards there, but a part of the roof fell, hitting her on the head. She staggered, and tried to run towards them, but then she collapsed. Nea looked in the smoke and was surprised to not find Vanilla. She panicked and ran in after her. Nea looked around the burning house for her and called for Vanilla. Vanilla came to, to find a burning beam on her, causing an immense amount of pain. She cried out. Nea followed her voice and tried to get the beam off.

"Pl-please, help me..." Vanilla whimpered.

Nea had tears in her eyes as she tried to get the beam off. She used all the strength she had to get it off of Vanilla, but got burned badly. Vanilla slowly tried to get up, but was still in immense pain. Nea started to cry and scream for help. In a few seconds, a team of fire fighters came in. Vanilla tried to hold on, tried to stay conscious. As the team came in, an explosion erupted at side of the room and launched Nea to the wall.

"N-Nea!" Vanilla exclaimed.

Vanilla slowly lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours passed.

Vanilla slowly awoke. She was in a hospital bed. "...W...Where am I?" There was a doctor standing over Nea. She had a clip board in her hands, and was writing. Vanilla herself has several burns over her body, some of them more severe than others. "Doctor... Is she alright?" Vanilla asked.

She turned to her and smiled. "Oh good." She said. "You're awake. Yes. Your friend is okay. she's just unconscious."

"Thank goodness." Vanilla said. She was relieved. Cream ran into the room with tears in her eyes and hugged Vanilla.

Vanilla winced in pain. "Cream, you're... Alright..." Vanilla said.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She cried. "I...I'm so sorry." Vanilla was confused. Did Cream cause the fire, somehow? Demitra and Cheese came in. Cheese went over and hugged Vanilla, as Cream did, while Demitra went over to Nea.

"Ouch. Why are you sorry, Cream?" Vanilla asked.

Cream tried to get herself together and tried to talk. "M-Me and D-Demitra woke up this morning." She started. "I-I seen that it was your b-birthday today a-and wanted to do s-something special. W-We were watching c-cartoons and seen one of the k-kids cook breakfast f-for his m-mommy for her b-birthday. S-So me, Cheese, and D-Demitra tried to make you breakfast."

Vanilla was silent as she closed her eyes. The she spoke.

"...Thank goodness you are okay... If something were to happen to you..." Vanilla said.

Cream continued to cry in her mother's bosom. Vanilla kept her arms around Cream, just glad she was okay.

A bit more time passed. Vanilla began to rest again. Another doctor was in the room with the first and the both stood over Nea, who was still asleep. Vanilla hoped Nea and herself would be okay.

After a bit, an older wolverine girl came in. She was younger than Nea, but older than Demitra. She was holding Demitra's hand and looked to be in a hurry. "Is she okay?" She asked the doctors. "Yes." The male one answered. "Do you know this woman?"

"Yes." She answered. "She's my sister-in-law."

Vanilla turned pale. Was this the woman Nea was talking about?

"What's wrong with her?" The woman asked.

"Well, she suffered serious injuries in the fire." The doctor said. "She has third degree burns all over her arms and her upper front torso. She also inhaled a lot of smoke and will have some breathing problems. She also suffered some serious head trauma after the force of the explosion in the fire." The girl gave the doctor a serious and angry look.

"Were you trying to make that sound less worse than it is?!" She asked. The doctor grew a bit afraid of her and backed away as he nodded. Vanilla remained quiet. She was sad at the condition of her partner, though.

"Um, Ma'am?" The doctor asked. "We must know your name so we know that you're really who you say you are."

The girl nodded. "Kayla." She said. "My name's Kayla Amos."

Vanilla was now sure that this woman was the one Nea was talking about.

"Okay." The doctor said, writing something down. "I'll, uh,...just leave you all alone." He said and left. Kayla sighed and took a seat next to Nea's bed. Vanilla remained silent.

Kayla finally looked over at her. "You must be Nea's friend." She said, to her. "Demitra told me you two were."

"Well, er, yes." Vanilla said.

"Nice to meet you." Kayla continued. "I'm Kayla."

"I am Vanilla the Rabbit." She responded.

Kayla smiled at her. "So how did you and Nea meet?" She asked.

"We met online." She responded.

"Ah." Kayla said. "So what happened? How did you both end up in here?"

"Well, we decided to meet in person." Vanilla said.

"Uh-huh." Kayla said. "But, what did you do to get in the hospital?"

"Well, my daughter wanted to make me breakfast for my birthday, but... Well, my house burned down." Vanilla said.

Kayla raised her eyebrows. "Wow." She said. "Well... happy birthday?"

Vanilla chuckled, then winced in pain. "If Nea hadn't been there... I might have died. She saved my life."

"Wow." Kayla said. "You must be a good friend."

"Yes, we're quite close." Vanilla replied. She looked over to sleeping Cream, and smiled.

Demitra soon slept next to her mother. Kayla smiled at this and kissed her forehead. "I don't think I ever seen her cry like that before." She said, referring to Demitra. "Her eyes were like water falls when she told me about Nea. She looked so much like her mother. Especially after Carter, her husband died."

Vanilla wasn't quite sure what to say in response. So, she said something else. "It's a miracle they weren't harmed. It's like there's a guardian angel watching over them."

"Yeah." Kayla said. She sighed and sat back down. "The same must be going on for you and your daughter."

"Yeah." Vanilla replied. Kayla really didn't seem that bad.

Kayla smiled. "So what's her name?" She asked, motioned towards Cream.

"Her name is Cream." Vanilla replied.

Kayla giggled. "That's a very nice name." She said. "Very cute."

"Thanks." Vanilla replied. She reached out and softly stroked Cream's fur. More time passed. Cream started to stir in her sleep and soon woke up. Vanilla smiled as she looked at her daughter awaken.

Cream smiled back at her, but was still a bit disappointed that she was still in the hospital. "Hello there." Kayla said to her. Cream smiled at her and waved. Vanilla lied back to rest some more. Cream seen Demitra still sleep and decided just to play with her chao Cheese for a bit. Vanilla fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Vanilla awoke again. Kayla didn't have a happy look on her face. But, more of an angry one. Vanilla was a bit confused. "W-what is it?"

"Cream told me everything." Kayla said. "She told me about you and Nea."

"...Oh..." was all Vanilla could say. She was a little pale now.

"Honestly, I'm not happy with it." Kayla continued. "But, you both have clearly been through hell. I'm not going to talk about this...relationship of yours and just let you rest. But, when the time comes, we WILL talk about it."

Vanilla did not respond to that. She lied back, just tired in many ways. Kayla huffed and sat back down in her seat, still angry. Vanilla soon lapsed back into unconsciousness.

It was soon night-time, and Vanilla had come to by then. Nea had finally awoke, as a nurse brought her and Vanilla some food. Vanilla took her food, and began eating.

Nea thanked the nurse, but sat her plate to the side. "How long have I been out?" She asked.

"I don't know." Vanilla replied.

"What happened?" Nea groaned. "How did the fire start?"

"The kids tried to make breakfast for me." Vanilla answered.

Nea's eyes widened. "Why?" She asked.

"It is my birthday." Vanilla responded simply.

"Oh." Nea said. "Well, I-I didn't know. Um... happy birthday?"

"...Yay?" Vanilla responded. This was not one of her better birthdays.

Nea looked at her body. She was not in the best of conditions. She then looked at the chair next to her and seen Kayla's purse. "Oh god." She said. "Does...she know?"

Vanilla paused, and somberly nodded.

Nea put her face in her hands and groaned.

"I'm sorry..." Vanilla responded. "Cream must have told her while I was asleep."

Nea took her hands from her face and lied back down. "It's okay." She said. "She didn't know any better."

"...How bad is it going to get?" Vanilla asked.

Nea sighed. "Very annoying." She said.

Vanilla closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh dear."

After a bit of time, Nea started eating, as did Vanilla. At the time, Kayla came back in to grab her purse. She said nothing. She just grabbed her things and left. Vanilla could feel the resentment and hatred coming from her. Nea finished eating and sighed, feeling the same.

Once Kayla left, Vanilla spoke. "I'm... I'm scared..."

"Don't be." Nea said. "There isn't really much she can do."

"I... I hope so." Vanilla responded.

Nea nodded. She gave a half-hearted smile and turned on the TV in the room. On there was the story about the fire her and Vanilla escaped. After seconds, she turned the TV off. Vanilla didn't want to watch the story, so she was grateful that Nea turned it off.

"...Everything I own... Gone..." Vanilla said.

Nea sighed again. "Not everything." She said. "You still have Cream. And you still have me."

Vanilla smiled a little. "Is it alright if we move in with you?"

Nea smiled and nodded. "That would be wonderful." She said.

Vanilla smiled. Perhaps things might work out alright after all. Nea lied back down, thinking the same.


	8. Chapter 8

First, days began to pass by, then weeks. Kayla continued to return, and each time, there was a heated argument, about how their relationship was wrong, how they shouldn't be together, how they shouldn't raise their kids like that. Vanilla did her best to stay calm and collected during the arguments, but what the woman said was so hateful that it got harder and harder. Eventually, she stopped visiting, which Vanilla was grateful for, though it seemed to hurt Nea.

During this time, Vanilla felt a little sore in her right leg, but thought nothing of it. After a month, however, it started to hurt.

It was 34 days after the incident. Vanilla awoke, and nearly screamed in pain. Her right leg felt like a red-hot knife was being jabbed into it. She cried out for a doctor.

After a few tests, they determined that a piece of wood cut into her leg and a small part of it broke off. The wound was now starting to get infected from the inside, and they would need to surgically remove the wood and infected tissue right away. They put Vanilla under as they wheeled her to the operating room.

Hours passed until she awoke again. Her leg still hurt, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. Doctors told her that she would be okay, but the leg was badly damaged, so she would need to use a cane to walk for the rest of her life.

About a week later, Kayla returned, and spoke with her sister. Vanilla never heard the what was said, or learned what the conversation was about. She just knew that Kayla, for some reason, was no longer hostile towards them, and was instead accepting. Vanilla was glad, happy that she now had Nea's sister's blessing.


	9. Chapter 9

It was several months later. The burns have fully healed, and though her leg was still weak, Vanilla didn't feel pain from it anymore. Nea's arm was in a sling, and would be for some time, but it didn't matter to them. They were released from the hospital, and quickly greeted by hugs from their children. Vanilla was glad to be able to go home. Well, her new home at least.

Kayla stood over by her car. Nea had asked her sometime ago to come pick them up and take them to her home. But, Kayla seemed less...enraged. She was still serious, but had an odd expression, as if thinking. Vanilla remained quiet, unsure what to make of that. The parents held the hands of their children as they walked to the car. Nea got in the back with the children as she let Vanilla get in the front. Vanilla got into the passenger's seat, and put on her seat belt. Once everyone was in, Kayla started driving. Vanilla looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. Nea did the same. She examined her arm in the sling a bit and felt her arm feeling better.

A bit of time passed.

The new family was at what was left of Vanilla's home. The salvaged around, looking for anything that survived the burning. One of the few things that survived was a metal comb. They gathered everything that survived and piled it in the car, including the comb. Once ready, Kayla started for Nea's house.

"I really appreciate this. Thank you." Vanilla told Kayla.

Kayla was silent for a bit. "...No problem." She said after a short while. Vanilla looked away. Kayla kept her eyes on the road till they arrived at Nea's home.

Once there, Vanilla stepped out of the car. Nea got out and unlocked the door to the house, and Vanilla walked inside. Kayla helped get all of their things inside, and Vanilla thanked her. Demitra gave Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla a tour of the place. Nea and Kayla put all Vanilla and Cream's things away where they belong, and Vanilla was once again grateful for the help.

More time rolled by.

Vanilla was resting with Nea on her new bed. Vanilla awoke, looked at Nea, and smiled. Nea smiled back and the two kissed. Nea's arm was out of the sling, though she had trouble using her arm, so Vanilla was gentle with that arm. Nea continued the kiss and leaned on Vanilla a bit, and the two held each other as they lied down.

"I'm glad that she isn't as harsh as I thought she would be." Vanilla said.

"Usually she isn't." Nea said. "She's probably thought about it. I'll talk to her."

"Okay. Good luck." Vanilla said.

Nea giggled. "But, not now." She said. "Later."

Vanilla smiled. "That's okay with me."

Vanilla gave her a kiss on the cheek. Nea did the same to her and the two started to get ready for bed. Nea took her hair down which was shorter due to the fact that it was singed in the fire. Vanilla didn't look that different from normal, oddly enough. Nea and Vanilla changed into her sleeping clothes and got in the bed.

"Good night." Nea said and kissed her.

"Good night, my love." Vanilla replied. She kissed back, and turned off the light. Nea smiled and the couple went to sleep.

The next day, Vanilla began to make breakfast with Nea, Vanilla making her signature pancakes and Nea was making scrambled eggs. The kids were off watching TV. Soon, breakfast was ready. The smells of the eggs and vanilla pancakes brought the kids to the table, and everyone sat down to eat.

Once everyone finished eating, they cleaned the dishes.

"What should we do today?" Vanilla asked.

"Hmm..." Nea said, "What sounds fun?"

"I'm not sure." Vanilla replied. "Do you have any ideas, Cream or Demitra?"

The girls began to think, and then an ad for the carnival appeared on TV.

"Ah, the carnival. We haven't been there in a while." Vanilla said.

"Well, it'll be here today, and admission is free for kids under 10." Nea said.

"Okay, then. Should be fun!" Vanilla said.

"Great! We can leave later in the afternoon." Nea replied.

"Yeah." Vanilla said. "I remember the last time I brought Cream to the carnival."

"I remember the last time Demi and I went. Hopefully, we'll be able to stay for the entire show." Nea said. "Last time we went, Demitra nearly burned the place down, got the ringmaster trampled by elephants, and nearly drowned a clown."

"Oh dear!" Vanilla exclaimed in surprise.

Nea sighed and took a sip of coffee from her mug. Vanilla sipped some tea.

After some time, the family went to the carnival. Cream was hopping with excitement, Cheese flying with her. Vanilla smiled, glad to be able to get out of the house again. Nea was giving Demitra a piggyback ride.

They got there soon enough. Demitra tried to run over to the cotton candy stand, but Nea held her away from it.

"I'm pretty sure a sugar rush is not the best thing for her." Vanilla said.

"No, that's not it." Nea replied. "That's how she set the place on fire last time."

"...Er, that too." Vanilla said.

Demitra was a bit sad from lack of cotton candy, but was happy once the show started. Vanilla cheered up a bit as well. Cream watched the fireworks in awe. Vanilla smiled and held Nea's hand as she watched. Nea also smiled, and sneaked in a kiss or two in the dark. Vanilla enjoyed both the fireworks and the kisses thoroughly. When the clowns came out for the show, both Demitra and Cream got excited. Vanilla got interested, wondering what act they will do this time. Nea watched in awe as the clowns did all sorts of strange and fun acts, Cream and Demitra laughing as they also watched. Vanilla laughed with the children. After a bit, a pair came out. They weren't dressed like clowns, but did some clown-like things. The girl had on a pair of sunglasses, which was odd, given that it was nighttime. She started juggling knives and axes. Vanilla was very impressed, but wondered what was up with the shades. Demitra was confused about why the girl wore glasses. But, she was even more confused when she caught all the weapons at the end. Flawless. When the blind juggler's male friend came over, he put a hoop around that had a curtain around it. The girl threw the blades into the air, as he raised the curtain. And then they fell, the trick made it seem like the girl was quickly mutilated. This frightened Nea and made her cling to Vanilla. Vanilla was calm, knowing it was just a trick. The entire crowd was silent. Even Cream, who would've cried at this point. But, the magician pointed to the stairway next to Nea and Vanilla. The spotlight went over and the sound of a cane hitting the stone steps. There was the girl. She was clearly blind for she was trying to feel her way around with the cane. With that, the entire crowd burst out in applause. Vanilla applauded as well, clearly impressed.

"Wow... That was pretty good." Nea commented. Cheese the chao was a bit confused about what was going on, but forgot about the last act when elephants came out. Vanilla watched the elephants with a smile.

After a few hours, the family was on their way home. Nea was carrying a sleeping Demitra, who was tuckered out from all the clapping and cheering. Cream was also getting tired.

"That was a good day." Nea said.

"It was." Vanilla replied. Nea held Vanilla's hand as they walked.

Once they got home, they tucked the kids into bed.

"I would like it if we could go to the spot where we met in person." Vanilla suggested.

"The park? Why?" Nea asked.

"There's something I'd like to talk about." Vanilla said.

"O-okay." Nea replied, nodding.

Nea left Cream and Demitra a note, and the two went off to the park. They got to the familiar bench soon enough. They sat down, and Nea wondered what Vanilla wanted to talk about.

"How long have we been together?" Vanilla asked. "It feels like years."

"A few months. But they were the best of my life." Nea replied.

"Plus, we've known each other for years online." Vanilla added.

"True." Nea replied. "But what are you getting at?"

Vanilla smiled, though she was nervous. "I just thought it would be the perfect night."

Nea held Vanilla's hands and moved closer. "The perfect night for what?"

"To show you something that means a lot to me." She brought out a sapphire ring. "This is the ring my husband gave to me when he proposed. Ever since he disappeared, I knew that I would give this ring to whoever I knew should be Cream's new father."

Nea blushed when she said father, but knew what she meant. But, the ring itself was a lot to take in. She looked at the ring her husband gave her when they got married. Though she was a widow, it still meant a lot to her. But, she had to be sure on what Vanilla was going to do.

"Little did I know... It would be given to Cream's new mother." Vanilla said as she got off the bench and got on one knee.

Nea blushed and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god." She said.

"I feel like you are a part of me, Nea. I love you more than anybody or anything. When I am with you, I feel complete. That's why... I ask you to be my wife. Nea, will you marry me?" Vanilla asked.

Nea smiled wide got on her knees. She lost control of her body and went invisible. She had tears in her eyes and hugged Vanilla tightly. "YES! YES! YES!" She yelled.

Vanilla was worried for a second, but was now happy again. This was the happiest moment of her life. Nea became visible again, still holding Vanilla, who was smiling. Everything was perfect again.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few weeks later. Vanilla and Demitra were in separate rooms, getting their wedding dresses on. Demitra and Kayla were helping Demitra with hers. Vanilla was getting help with her dress from Amy.

After a short while, "Here Comes the Bride" began playing. Vanilla began to walk down the aisle, assisted by her cane. Sonic and other friends and family members watched her walk down. Vanilla smiled as she walked to Nea, who was holding the flowers and crying tears of joy. Vanilla stood in front of Nea and waited for the ceremony to start.

After a bit, the main part of the ceremony arrived. "Ms. Vanilla, do you take Nea Amos to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, till death due you part? For as long as you both shall live?" The minister said.

Vanilla nodded. "I do."

The minister nodded and turned to Nea. "Ms. Nea, do you take Vanilla Rabbit to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, till death due you part? For as long as you both shall live?" He said. Nea nodded. "I do." She said. "The minister closed his bible and smiled. "And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, wife and wife." He said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Vanilla lifted Nea's veil, as Nea lifted Vanilla's. She then kissed her tenderly. The crowd cheered and applauded. Vanilla was very, very happy. Nea was just as happy as she wiped the tears away from her face and looked at her new bride, Vanilla.

The two spent the rest of their lives together.


End file.
